De todos los colores
by Zeny
Summary: Menma odiaría de por vida el lubricante sabor a limón. [One-shot] CharaMen/MenChara


**De todos los colores**

 **.**

 **.**

Menma no lo sabía, de verdad. Su amiga le había dicho que solo tenía que ir a recogerle algo porque su turno en el hospital se había alargado. Menma había pensado que se trataba de algún equipo electrodoméstico o electrónico. Que sería una tienda buena y decente como cualquier otra.

Menma no sabía que se trataba de una tienda de sexo.

Cuando llegó y vio el cartel, las luces fluorescentes y los maniquíes en los escaparates estuvo dispuesto a darse la vuelta y mandar su amistad con Sakura al carajo; pero se detuvo al último momento.

Contempló las puertas de aquel vulgar establecimiento con el ceño fruncido y la boca en una línea. ¿Acobardarse ante algo como eso? ¡Ni hablar! Menma Uzumaki podía con todo. Podía enfrentarse hasta lo que parecía ser uno de los círculos del infierno.

Ya se vengaría de la pelirrosa después por meterlo en ese lío. Tomando aire se acercó y empujó la puerta.

Había un atractivo chico de cabello oscuro detrás del mostrador. Leía algo en su celular al tiempo que escuchaba música de un audífono. Los pasos de Menma titubearon cuando entró y la enorme cantidad de artículos exóticos de dudoso uso que había por todas partes le hizo sobrecogerse. Levemente acalorado, carraspeó la garganta y se encaminó a zancadas al mostrador justo en el instante que el chico levantaba la cabeza.

El dependiente de la tienda sonrió encantadoramente y apoyó su mejilla en el puño cerrado de su mano con delicadeza.

_ Bienvenido, guapo. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

A Menma le explotaron un par de venas y el calor le subió por todo el cuello. Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y tensa, los dientes apretados y la apremiante necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí para esconderse debajo de su manta en su camita.

Hasta su forma de hablar era jodidamente OBSENA!

Pero trató de no distraerse con los diversos objetos que podía ver de reojo en el mostrador.

Menma se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y colocó el recibo que le había dado Sakura en la superficie acristalada.

_ Vine a recoger un encargo. Está a nombre de Sakura Haruno.

El dependiente - que era condenadamente sexy, por dios; los dueños de la tienda debían de hacer ese tipo de cosas a propósito - sonrió de lado y relamió sus labios con lentitud al tiempo que barría con sus oscuros y luminosos ojos a Menma de arriba a abajo.

Hijo de puta.

_ El paquete especial de Mary Double, ¿hm? Buen gusto. - Y con eso se dio media vuelta y se adentró en la parte trasera de la tienda.

Menma tuvo que esperar solo tres agónicos minutos a que saliera. Si fuera un ser humano común y corriente se hubiera tapado los ojos o se hubiera empezado a comer las uñas. Pero como tenía sangre "real" en las venas, se mantuvo lo más estoico posible, con la mirada perdida en un punto indeterminado de la pared al tiempo que se obligaba con firmeza a no dejar que la curiosidad se ganara lo mejor de sí.

El hermoso y sexy dependiente -ugh, su vida apestaba- regresó con una caja enorme. Era completamente negra, y tenía la marca "Mary Double" inscrita en la tapa con letras rojas.

_ Aquí está.

Menma había hecho un ademán para sacar su billetera, pagar, arrancarle la caja de las manos y huir de ahí como todo un macho, pero aquel tipo muy entretenido hizo algo inesperado: abrió la caja y empezó a sacar cada artículo con cuidado y delicadeza, como si se trataran de piezas antiguas en un museo de arte.

Qué...Carajos.

_ Siempre nos gusta que el cliente revise la mercancía antes de llevársela para que no haya ningún problema. ¿Qué le parece?

Eran...penes.

No, Menma, qué mierda. Eres más listo que eso.

(Los ojos se le debían estar saliendo de la cara y podía sentir sin tener que verle la sonrisa satisfecha del irritante dependiente)

Diez consoladores. De varios tamaños y colores. Cada uno dentro de una cajita de plástico transparente, y cada una con un pequeño manual pegado.

_ Les regalamos dos muestras de nuestros lubricantes. Cortesía de la casa. - Volvió a hablar el pelinegro, y con sus pálidas manos colocó dos tubos de lubricante junto a los...penes... Con una sonrisa coqueta. Aparentemente concluida su parte del trabajo, el dependiente apoyó las manos en el mostrador y le miró expectante.

_ ¿Qué le parece?

_ ...

_ ...

_ ... Me parece que deberías ponerlos de nuevo en la caja. - Dijo Menma entre dientes con falsa tranquilidad, su mirada en la oreja del pelinegro.

Vaya, ese era un bonito piercing.

Escuchó una risita. Menma frunció el ceño.

_ No son para mí. - trató de aclarar con urgencia disfrazada de seriedad, pero el dependiente no le hizo el menor caso. Puta vida.

_ Vamos, no hay que tener pena. - dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva...Y se puso a explicarle de qué materiales estaban hecho cada uno de los...penes.

Menma quería que la tierra se lo tragara, lo escupiera, y después se lo volviera a tragar, por si acaso.

_...Y este está hecho de un látex muy fino. Todos deben lubricarse antes de ser usados, por supuesto. En las instrucciones viene el tipo de lubricante compatible con cada consolador, pero si me permites mi opinión profesional-

("Profesional")

_ -el de limón es el mejor de todos. Al principio lo sentirás un poco frío, pero cuando lo frotas sobre el dildo...

Por supuesto, la práctica es el criterio valorativo de la verdad.

Por supuesto que tenía que sacar su consolador de muestra color natural para enseñarle cómo se aplicaba el lubricante, como si Menma no fuera hombre y tuviera un pene de carne y hueso en sus pantalones.

Un pene que de repente estaba muy interesado en los movimientos que esa mano realizaba en el falso pene, en la manera en la que la deslizaba con metódico cuidado por toda la extensión para que quedara brillante y húmedo desde la cabeza hasta la base.

Menma tomó aire, y cerró sus manos crispadas en puños al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

_ Entiendo. - dijo en un hilo de voz - ¿Podría POR FAVOR guardar ...todo eso en la caja y dejarme pagar? Tengo prisa.

_ Como desee. - Murmuró el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona, y tras limpiarse la mano con una servilleta, guardó cada uno de los "artículos" de vuelta en la caja. Menma pudo respirar mejor al no tener que verlos.

Estampó el dinero sobre el mostrador, tomó la caja y se dio media vuelta. Si caminaba demasiado rápido, le importaba una mierda.

También le importaba una mierda escuchar la risita del dependiente detrás de él.

Lo único que Menma sabía es que iba a MATAR a Sakura con sus estúpidos dildos de marca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego en la noche Menma tendría pesadillas en las que el sexy dependiente le "enseñaba" a lubricar su propio pene con el lubricante de limón, pero ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin! :D**


End file.
